istariafandomcom-20200215-history
A Bitter Wind
Emblems as Abilities Emblems have been re-done with this update by creating abilities of the same name. These abilities will allow you to create temporary "buffs" that give you the title and/or honorific just like the emblem item did previously. The benefit of this change is that it allows you to save space in your vault or inventory and to never worry again about deleting those precious emblems. * Existing Emblems have been modified to be something which players must "Use". By right clicking and selecting "Use", players will earn an ability which matches that of the old emblem. (Note this means that emblems can no longer be equipped.) Note that all abilities presently appear under both the "Adventurer" and "Craft" tabs on the players ability list, but all start with Title: (name) for easier sorting. * Quests from which players obtained new emblems will remain the same, they will earn an emblem and have to "Use" that item to earn the ability. This is so that no existing quest needs to be restarted, as many required a repeated action by players. * New quests for new emblems will simply give the ability directly, thus bypassing the creation of the actual emblem. * A new Expert Crystalshaper emblem has been added to the game. The quest is available from Aratanosh in the Fiery Rift for any dragon who has attained lvl 100 Crystalshaper. * Some of these new abilities will give players special bonuses under certain circumstances when equipped. (For example, a Spider Slayer title may give a bonus to the player's damage when fighting against spiders.) * Legacy Item "(Legacy): Research Assistant Emblem" may now be used to give an ability instead of an old title. Game Client Updates * You can now open the Mini-map by pressing CTRL+M * Custom pet names can now be defined and displayed to other players * A new machine layer has been added to the Istaria map (to help find those pesky machines outside of the main towns) * Techniques will now properly modify item names * Revised the master map list - all maps to load are now listed in /resources/interface/maps.def * Made the map list dropdown wider so the names of maps will fit * Player markers will now properly show in the map window * Pets will now cast a shadow using the shadow setting in Graphical Options * "Select Nearest Enemy" will no longer select your pet * Reduced the size of the shadow for the Spider to 2 meters * Placed the Istaria Map at the top of the map dropdown, with all other maps listed below in alphabetical order * Clicking claws will no longer cause a game-client crash * In the item details popup, shifted the item details header a little to make the text easier to read * When binding to an object of the same name as the last object, the binding message will still be displayed * Updated the installer so that if VC2005 is missing the latest version will be installed * Paper Presses will now load on the map * Unequipped pets will now properly disappear * Cargo Disks and Pets are now searchable Game Server Upates * Fixed various feedback messages for formatting (periods, punctuation, grammar, etc) * Continued improvements for string-lookups to improve network and memory optimizations * A bug with multiple item events has been fixed which allows items that had multiple events to use them all (some items may exhibit new behaviors as a result) * Updated Combat Feedback Text to include the action name * Stackable items can now have a custom name (required for vendor-sold items) * Game-client verison 386.0 is now the required minimum version allowed * A new chat channel is available, LFG Island of Ice The region known as the Island of Ice has been entirely revamped with this update. The goal of this revamp was to turn an otherwise boring island into a place with some character, some story quests, and more reasons for players to actually visit and enjoy the region. The quest series begins with Dantor the Scout who can be found between the Islands of Fire and Ice. It then proceeds to the Expedition Camp on the western side of the island. There are a total of twelve quests available from the Camp and from the Trandalaran Fortress including one specifically for level 80+ Alchemists. * All Gemcutting Shacks previously on the island were removed. * Added a new quest hub called the Expedition Camp on the western side of the Island. * Added a new buildable Tier 5 gemcutting shack to the camp. * Added a shrine to the camp. * Replaced the destination pad with a new pad that is part of the Outlands pad group and is of Fiendish construction. * Two previously unused islands west of the island of ice have been updated (and named) - Cross Island and Ferrun Island. * Giant Ice Beetles on the island are now known as Vikinos Trudgers, Vikinos Battlers, and Snow Scarabs. * Icy Dire Wolves are now known as Sapphire Ravagers, Sapphire Shredders, and Sapphire Pack-Leaders. * Earthquakes have shaken the island uncovering the ruins of a long forgotten Trandalaran fortress and the ghosts of the fallen Trandalarans have risen to haunt the region. * A forest has grown to cover the east and southern sides of the island. * Ice-Imbued Essence Orbs have been renamed Frozen Essence Orb. Launcher Updates * Added an auto-login checkbox on the login (and troubleshooting) screens * Fixed a bug that caused a "Decryption Failure" error when running the launcher for the first time * The launcher now supports cycling backgrounds and you can add your own to the list as well! Spring Festival * The NPC's for the Spring Festival have returned to New Brommel. * Gata has a new quest called "Daily Riddle: Golden Treasure". This quest, which will provide players with a new pet called the Eostre Beetle, is repeatable daily so that should someone fail it the first time they can repeat it the next day. (Note that daily repeatable quests are a new feature being introduced with this update). * Gata's riddle "The Blacksmith and the Emperor" is also repeatable daily. * Ssaulios has a quest called "Rare Foods: Snap Dragon" which introduces the formula for the dessert called Snap Dragon. (Note that you must have Mandrake Root in inventory before you will be offered this quest.) * The Festival Tents first introduced in the previous Spring Festival have been renamed to be Spring Festival Tent just to clarify that these items are only seasonally available. Vendor Gear and Equipment Based upon discussions with players regarding the experience of new (Tier 1 and 2) players in the game we have undertaken a revamp of the gear and spells available to players in the first two tiers. The goal of this change was to improve the enjoyment of the game for new players, particularly those who might wish to do a lot of solo play. * Removed Blighted and Refurbished gear from Tier 1 mob drops. This will give mobs at lower levels a greater chance of dropping something players might find useful. * Resliak (Spell Vendor) and Frelic (Gear Vendor) on New Trismus have been updated to have gear and spells appropriate for players between levels 1 and about 10. (Refurbished gear has been removed from Frelic and replaced with actual Tier 1 gear) * Amonsu (Gear Vendor) in Kion now carries gear appropriate for players between levels 11 and 20. * Syrani (Spell Vendor) in Kion has been set up to have spells appropriate for levels 11 through 20. (Duplicate spells which are sold by Resliak in New Trismus have been removed) * Jurixx (Gear Vendor) in Sslanis now carries weapons and armor appropriate to character's level 20-29. * Ssardask (Spell Vendor) in Sslanis now carries spells appropriate for characters lvls 20-29. * NOTE: Vendors handling gear and spells for levels 30-39 will be added to Dalimond in a future update. Also, vendors handling Dragon scales will be added in a future update. * The Librarian of Magic in Dalimond is now listed as a Pawnbroker and carries spells appropriate to characters levels 30 to 39. * Bobbie Taylor in Dalimond now carries weapons and armor appropriate to a character between levels 30 and 39. Other Changes and Fixes Adventure * Arthridgel Forest Cudgels are now all Attune on Equip. Further the Exceptional Arthridgel Forest Cudgel now has a standard attack and can be used as a weapon. This makes the line of Cudgels consistent. * Added a line of Dragon Crafter Boon/Bounty/Blessings to the appropriate loot tables. * Dragon's Reach abilities now have a shorter casting time. * Banish Armor ** Recycles every 180 seconds (down from 600), but is now part of ths Melee (Power) group for shared recycling. ** Debuff is now known as Banished Armor and has a higher coin value (it will overwrite more armor debuffs). ** Banished Armor lasts for 60 (up from 30) seconds, but will dissipate after 10 hits. * Armor Shreds debuff from the Demon Claw is now known as Shredded Armor and has a duration of 15 seconds (up from 5). * Mind Bolt Spell now has a unique icon rather than using the default (for both the formula and the spell). * Changed "Bloodskulk" to be "Blood Skulk" (the correct spelling) on resources. * Drop rate for Dragon Journals within Dralnok's Doom is now evenly distributed. * Corrected the weighting (coin) values of Damage and Defense Crystal augmentations. * Ceremonial Scale no longer boosts Tooth&Claw or Evasion, but instead boosts Armor and Ethereal Armor by 308 and Blight Resistance by 300. * Riddle Solver now uses the proper event and the augmentation won't delete itself after 2 min. * Violet, Amber and Titian Damage Crystals of Flame now have the proper duration (1 hour instead of 5 seconds). * Deadly Dragon tech kit now boosts DPS for Spells when equipped on a Claw, instead of being tied to the Ravage ability. * Lowered the chance for "Weapon Tech Kit: Morravis' Rune of Flame" to apply the "Burning" debuff from 25% to 10% (delay-adjusted). This is being done in an attempt to lessen the frequency of application so that the Burning DoT has more time to actually do damage. Monsters * Vextator ability Synaptic Strike has been modified. Synaptic Spasm no longer stuns, damage has been increased to compensate. * Ice Ogres have been given a new ability, Frozen Embrace. This is like the Fire Ogre ability Fiery Embrace. * Red Tusks will now only spawn as level 8 (instead of a range from 8 to 10) and will no longer get a 150% boost to damage. * Son of Gigaroth's Blighted Brambles debuff is now known as Entangled and comes with a Lethal Poison instead of Poisoned Thorns. * Carrion Crawler ability, Life Drain, now recycles every 90 seconds (up from 45) and gives a debuff called Drained (instead of Life Drain) * Carrion Crawler ability, Mandible Bite, now recycles every 30 seconds (up from 10) * Carrion Crawler ability, Stinking Cloud, now recycles every 45 seconds (up from 30) and does life damage instead of ice * Tomb Crawlers now get basic attack abilities (where they did not previously). * Blight Residue (a debuff) is now known as Blighted Residue * Withered Aegis ability, Blighted Spellbind, now gives the Spellbound debuff instead of its own version. * Son of Gigaroth ability, Void of Life, is now known as Life Void, gives a debuff called Gaping Void and recycles every 120 seconds (up from 30) * Gaping Void now lasts for 30 seconds and is a Blight DoT that also caps the Life skill * The following "named" creatures have been removed from spawning: Tusker, Gritus Gigantus, Harassa, Old Man Garnet, Tsunami, Tealen, Grup, Gully, and Argen. * Rebalanced the spawn rates of monsters within the Winter Vale. * The Skeletal Warlord once again spawns in the Eastern Deadlands. Plots * Fixed racial Lair Murals so they use the proper skill as well as fixing requirements on resources needed. * Standardized required quantities and awarded XP for all tiers of destroyed Ore Refineries, Logging Camps, Gemcutting Shacks, Stoneworking Shelters, and Clothworking Centers. Quests * Quest "Attunement: Aiya" now provides feedback when the quest is complete. * Fixed quest text grammar and spelling error in quest "The Commissioner's Day Off". * Quest "Imperial Outpost: Radiant Essence Sphere" now has a constraint on it which prevents it from being offered to dragons. * Ethien the Tempered now offers a quest to those who which to drop the Tinkerer school (Note that this is available solely for the Salvaging confusion that can occur if you join the school) * Outfitter quest "Excess Shoulders" has updated dialog. * Moved the deletion of the broken cargo disk in the quest "Elissa Malna: A New Cargo Disk" to the final step so that should someone drop connection with the server or take another quest mid-way through, the constraints won't cause the quest to become disabled. * Frelic, the supply officer in New Trismus, has a new quest called "Learn to Craft The Withered Bane". Anyone who did not obtain the Withered Bane tech kit formula via his original quest can complete this one to now get the formula. Further, the quest "The Withered Bane" now properly gives the technique kit for all the different "versions" of the quest rather than some giving the formula and others giving the tech kit. Players will all have to do the new quest to obtain the formula now. * Minor fixes to various Outfitter quests on New Trismus * V'tieru's quest "Attune to the Fiery Rift" is now for dragons only. Trade * Journeyman Banner Staff formula is now sold by Turei Albutor in Feledan. Kriegan in Kirasanct now sells the Journeyman Banner Flag formula. * Sheila Jonis, the Haberdasher in Bristugo, now sells Hat Boxes rather than hats themselves. Hat Boxes can be used to create the hats of the same name (Note: Hats themselves are no longer stackable. Having hats be stackable was causing problems with ones which were dyed) * Created and added techniques Mind Damage and Mind Range to appropriate tier loot tables. * Fixed the names of components used in technique "Craft: Alchemy V" * Armor Tech Kit: Champion is again for sale on Anarie in Bristugo. * Cogs (all types) have been updated to delete themselves when used to give experience under the new system. * Journeyman Sunscope formula is now looted and no longer sold by Tinkerer trainers. * Added Glass Nodule Fabricator formula to Gangaf's sale inventory. * Updated Versanto's (Tinkerer Trainer in New Rachival) sales inventory. * Noncas Fizzlebot (Tinkerer Trainer) now sells the Expert Metal Bar and Master Standard Cargo Disk formulas * Beginner Glass Bottle formula will now product a quantity of 5 bottles (up from 2) and will only require 2 Glass Nodules at optimal. * Beginner Glass Bottle formula is no longer sold by Alchemist Trainers, but instead now sold by Confectioner Trainers. * Special Potion of Memories now properly calls for a Memory of the Lost Elder to be created. Vault The bulk limit of Vaults has been increased: * Commoner's Vault (the first one you have) now has a bulk limit of 20,000. * Shareholder's Vaults I through X now increase bulk by 24,000 to 150,000 * Correspondingly, the bulk limit of Houses, Guild Houses, Lairs, and Lair Halls has been increased. * Note: Stack limits have not been increased with this change. * Note2: This change does not impact legacy houses or guild houses. World * Updated road sign east of Sslanis to read "Farm" instead of "Resources" * Added destination pad to Pleasant Canyon. Players who travel to there and speak to Angenehm the hatchling for attunement may now teleport there from Bristugo. * Added a spawn of gems and another of metal near Pleasant Canyon. * Added three new members of the Iron Guard to Augundell to give the city more "flavor". * Gave Ortan Dabbleden a greeting message to ensure that he will properly give out his quest. * Motherlode Marble has been quarried out near the Eastern Outpost. * A Stoneworking Shelter can now be constructed near the Eastern Outpost. * Changed names of Stone Cutter machines from "Stonecutter" to "Stone Cutter" * Changed the classification of some locations so they no longer show up as "WHO" regions, but instead are points of interest (such as chambers in Ashlander's Tomb). * Gnomekindle NPC's have been sent back home for another season. * Marble spawns near the Eastern Outpost will now properly spawn marble, not dead marble golems. * A teleport pad has been added to the settlement of Meadowhill. A quest has been added to the gatekeeper in Morning Light that will attune players to this new pad. Also, the quest for attuning players to Morning Light has been added to the quest book for the NPC in Morning Light. * Gangaf Tagley now has the tag beneath his name. Category:Content Updates